halofandomcom-20200222-history
Crevice
Crevice is a Halo Wars multiplayer map.http://www.halowars.com/forums/permalink/451842/454925/ShowThread.aspx#454925 Set on the Flood-controlled planet, the map is dominated by various Flood biomass accretions that can attack and be attacked by the player. Strategies The map is scattered with empty base sites, so securing these and building supply pads/warehouses on them could be useful for quick upgrades. Going from the base you start on to the enemy base involves going through the flood, so it is recommended to focus on building air forces - the only thing separating the two bases is a canyon infested with ground flood. Because of this, playing as Anders to do a Hawk rush is advisable. However, the Covenant's counter to an Anders Hawk rush is not to build Vampires as the unit's specialty declares, and is therefore rather tricky to operate. It so happens that a Hawk easily out-guns a Vampire. (Needs proving) The only weapon that makes the Vampire worthy against a single hawk is its stasis drain, which locks down any aircraft, including its weapons. Sadly, in a large-scale battle, it is too hard to select single Vampires and order them on separate Hawks. Simply put, it is not useful at all to try and fight Anders when the player is in possession of Hawks. Therefore, if you encounter an Anders on Xbox live, punish the simpleton for their foolish ways and strike early and viciously. However, this does not mean a "Covenant Rush" as recommended by the Inside Xbox crew. IX's strategy is completely misleading in that it increases your dependency on a leader. A Covenant leader, although powerful, should not occupy all of your attention. Instead, focus on something I call the "Land Grab" strategy. Instead of rushing your enemy early on, you exploit the map's unique features with Hunters and Jackals, since the features are weakly defended. The first thing a Covenant player should do is rush the bonus reactors. This can drastically reduce your upgrade costs (if you can hold the reactor), for this puts you at tech 2, assuming you have a temple. Then, you can purchase Age of Doubt, effectively putting you at Tech 3 for 1,000 resources. Split these between you and your ally (assuming a 2v2 match). You should be, at most, 5 minutes into the game by now. Anders is probably at tech 3 by now, working on a fourth reactor. The best thing to do is to build a balanced force of Hunters and Jackals, for the only unit that Anders seems to produce early game is warthogs and infantry (generally). After you have your respectable force, attack with your leader and army en masse. During the attack, you should have your base rally point on the teleporter. Start building vehicles about now. 3 Wraiths, and 2 Locust are a good amount to help shell Anders' base. It is ABSOLUTELY critical that you try and take out as many reactors on Anders' base, as these are extremely expensive to rebuild. Turrets should be equipped at all four sides of every base you own - the flood come from every direction. Trivia *The map has a night and day feature. When it turns to night, Flood are spawned from spawning points. They remain on the map until killed. Gallery Image:Crev.jpg References Category:Levels Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer Levels Category:Default Multiplayer Levels